From Shinigami to Mafia Boss
by clo-eli
Summary: Duo, Heero, and Trowa wondered who their family might be, but finding out may not have given them what they wanted, peace.  Maybe there might be a possibility to go into hiding again and not have to join the mafia, could the mafia handle the gundam pilots
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hitman Reborn or Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective owners.

Summary: Duo, Heero, and Trowa wondered who their family might be, but finding out may not have given them what they wanted, peace. Maybe there might be a possibility to go into hiding again and not have to join the mafia. Then again, could the mafia handle the gundam pilots?

From Shinigami to Mafia Boss?

Chapter 1

The wars were finally over, the gundams and other mechas were destroyed, or at least that is what everyone else believes. The gundams were put in storage on one of the Winner's many houses, the one where their pilots are usually found. Wufei was the only one that decided to become a Preventer, though the others would be called as a favor if things needed their expertise. Quatre was in charge of his company with his sister's helping him to give him some time to be with his friends. Trowa would usually be helping his adopted family in the circus. Duo was working on the scrapyard with Hilde, but still made frequent trips to visit the other gundam pilots. Heero was working in a computer company. They had not wanted to be a part of those who were looking for their family, they felt they had no actual need. They were curious of course, but they might be forced to move in with their remaining family members because they were still minors, teenagers that saved the world but still minors. Unfortunately someone was not listening to their wants.

Their blood was somehow mixed in with those that were being tested for any family members. The pilots all blamed Lady Une, since the only reason they got the blood out was because they served as part-time Preventers, with the exception of Wufei who was full-time. This is where we find their current dilemma. There were actual hits to all of the gundam pilots.

Quatre all ready knew about his family, so he had no surprise in finding all of the list of family members that were still alive, it definitely looked like his Christmas presents checklist, with a few names missing.

Wufei did get a surprise, he did not know that he had a great-grandfather and an aunt that was still alive. The only picture that was available was the picture of his aunt who was adopted, I-pin Sawada, she was in her early twenties.

Heero was definitely surprised that he was able to get a DNA match at all. His mother was shown as dead, but his father was shown to be someone named Kyoya Hibari, he was in his early thirties.

Trowa was a little saddened that Catherine was not his blood related sister, though she was still considered his sister by everyone including himself. His mother was also dead, but his father was Hayato Gokudera, it seemed that he was the same age as the rest of the pilots. His father was also in his early thirties.

Duo was starting to see a trend with the age of the fathers. He was surprised that he had both a mother and father, but he was angry at the thought of being abandoned on purpose in the colony L2. He quickly shook his thoughts away, if it was not for that, then he would not have accomplished what he did, nor would he have met his friends and family he had. He looked at his parents name, Tsunayoshi Sawada and Chrome Dokuro Sawada, both in their early thirties.

Une waited for their reactions. Duo broke the silence in his usual style. "Oh Chang," he said in a sing song voice.

"What Max, er Duo?" Wufei responded in an annoyed voice.

"Guess this means that we are adopted cousins." Duo finished in a laughing voice making sure to show his parents last names to Wufei. "Hey at least we aren't going to be by ourselves when we get treated like little kids." They all snorted at his remark.

Quatre looked directly at Une, worried about his friends. "What does this exactly mean, Lady Une? I do not want for us to be separated, let alone having them torn from their lives that they made. " What he left unsaid was quite clear, they might not know how to react in a normal family, let alone how dangerous they really are.

Une sighed, the stress of the job was very evident on her features, she looked tired and not very happy at the thought of what it meant to those in front of her. "Look, you found out at the same time I did, unfortunately it means that your parents already found out about you guys. Luckily they are all located in the same place in Italy, you'll get the location in a little bit. Unluckily it means you don't have a lot of time before you have to meet them. I think only a few hours to pack your things because they are expecting you in Italy a.s.a.p." at their shouts of protests, she lifted her hand to silence them so that she could continue. " I will try to do what I can to get you back to your lives before this mistake was made, until then please be patient, it might not be as bad."

The teens were not happy. After they got the name of the city, they were thankful that Quatre had a place close by. They decided, rather Quatre gave them no option, to have most of their things at Quatre's house so that they have another place other than their parent's house. It also made it easier to get out of their if need be. The pilots went back to the house and packed. They put their stuff into two parts the parts they would take now, and the parts that the Maganacs would take with them when they went to Quatre's house. Quatre was going to go with them on their flight to Italy so that he could be as close as possible to them. Lots of calls were made that day, though Hilde did appear to be a bit mad at being left the business by herself. She understood the situation and wished them the best of luck. Heero called to explain what happened to his boss, and resigned from his job. Chang was already forced to resign. Trowa called Cathy and she promised to visit and bring the lions that he was fond of. Quatre made the most calls, he made sure to inform his sisters of the situation and that he would station himself in Italy. He called the Maganacs and got their support for the changes. By the time they finished they were dead tired, the stress, however, would not allow them to sleep yet. They made their way to the airplane, a private one at Quatre's request, and did as much work as possible through their phones or laptops as they flew to Italy.

In Italy with the Vongola.

When they received letters about their family members they were shocked and elated at the same time. They had found their missing children. They were informed that they would be using their adopted names and not the names that they were given biologically, with Chang Wufei being the exception. They did not care about that as long as they got to be with their precious children again.

Hibari's only wife had died after giving birth to their child. The marriage was made purely for the purpose of having an heir for Hibari's family. He did not love the woman, but he did respect her for giving him his child. He loved his child, even if his time with him was short.

Tsuna and Chrome were only given one chance to have a child, and they were glad that their healthy baby was born. They were devastated when he was taken from them.

Gokudera was glad that his son was found. He was the one that felt the most pain when the kidnapping happened. He got married because it was his duty to take care of the woman he got pregnant. He did not expect that the same woman would take not only his child, but Hibari's and Tsuna's children to sell them to someone. They don't know what exactly happened, but they do know that she was killed during the transactions. Their sons had already been separated by that time and no matter where they searched, there was no trace of them.

Fong and I-pin were surprised at having a relative, they had thought that the colony that held the remaining members of their family had perished with everyone in it. They however were not sure how to explain how Chang's great-grandfather appeared to be the same age as his aunt.

The entirety of Vongola were in a rush, everyone getting ready for the arrival of the lost family members. This of course meant that the Varia were forced into helping them out, which resulted in an even bigger amount of noise in the mansion. They sincerly hoped that the teens would have an open mind, or at least have some sanity left after meeting all of the family members.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Gundam Wing. Both works belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2

Vongola Family

After much arguing, Tsuna, Chrome, Gokudera, Hibari, and I-pin were going to the airport to get their recently found family members. They were accompanied by Reborn, Xanxus, Lussuria, and Squalo, they only hoped that the teens would not get scared off by the welcoming committee. The rest of the Vongola and Varia family members were at the Vongola mansion getting everything ready for the welcoming party, they were also trying to hide the fact that they were in the mafia as much as possible, they did not want to isolate the teens when they had just got to see them after so long. Tsuna silently prayed that Reborn did not start his son's training right away, he did not like that glint that reflected on the supposedly young man, nor did he like the familiar sadistic smirk that he had placed on his face as they arrived at the airport.

The eager adults scanned the crowd for the group of teens, even Hibari was enduring the crowd so that he could see his son. It was already night and the flight passengers looked like they were nodding off. The flight that the teens had supposedly taken had arrived already, but there was no sign of a group of teens looking for someone. They did not see any recent photos of the teens, so they were still at a loss for what to look at. Just as they were starting to panic, a group of teens got out from a private plane that had just landed. The first to get out had long brown hair and purple eyes, he was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. Next to him was a black haired teen, whose hair was in a small ponytail, glaring at him with his onyx eyes. He wore a simple white shirt and blue jeans. After him, a teen with short brown hair and blue eyes walked calmly behind them, he wore dark gray pants and a green shirt. Another brown haired teen with green eyes had waited for the last companion to finish thanking the people, he wore brown slacks with a blue shirt. The last teen was blond and had blue eyes, he wore tan pants with a light blue shirt. All of them did not look very excited to be there, they looked very tired. They started to scan the crowd looking for something or someone. The Vongola family took this as a sign that they might be the ones they were looking for.

"Are you Duo Maxwell?" Tsuna asked the group of teens. The long haired teen turned to face Tsuna.

"Who's asking for him?" Duo asked. He had a good idea that he was one of his parents, if the girl near him was his mother. He noticed that he got his eye color from his mother.

Tsuna smiled at getting the right teens, though he did notice that they were not very excited to see their family members. He also noticed that there was an extra person, he was sure that the blond was not a part of the family. "Why don't we introduce ourselves," Tsuna started, "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, though people call me Tsuna."

"Or dame Tsuna." Reborn decided to interject.

"That's Reborn." Tsuna continued as he pointed to the tall hitman who wore his usual outfit along with Leon.

Tsuna pointed to his wife who decided to wear a simple white dress. "This is my beautiful love Chrome." Chrome blushed at his comment.

Tsuna continued this time pointing to his other side at the silver haired man. "This is Hayato." Tsuna continued his naming of the present Vongola members. When he finished he waited for the teens to start their introduction.

"I'm Duo Maxwell." Duo started, he made sure to put a happy facade while he was there. He pointed to the black haired teen. "This is Chang Wufei, he has a temper." He advised, then he ducked behind the shorter of the brown haired teens when Chang tried to hit his head. "Told you so. This here is Heero Yuy, he isn't much of a talker." Heero just snorted in response. He pointed at the tallest of the brown haired teens, the one with green eyes, "That's Trowa Barton, he is good with animals." He finished off by going to Quatre's side and pulling him into a hug. "And this is our best friend Quatre, he is a very nice person." Quatre blushed at the compliment, while the other teens nodded their agreement to the statement.

"My, my, what wonderful looking boys you are." Lussuria couldn't help but comment as he eyed the boys. The teens got a bit uncomfortable and the teens parents were openly glaring at Lussuria looking ready to attack. "Just saying." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "You should call me Auntie Luss." He told the boys.

"Voi, let's hurry up and get in the car. Are we taking blondie too?" Squalo had gotten impatient and wanted to get everything over with.

"Of course." Reborn replied casually, a smirk in place. "You heard the boys, he's their best friend. He should be Family to them." His emphasis on family did not go unnoticed, though the teens did not understand it, the Vongola family did. Reborn was already making plans for gathering guardians for Duo.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted. "If he does not want to join don't force him." Tsuna chose his words carefully so that the boys would not understand what was really being said. Tsuna did not want another repeat of his guardian gatherings, though he would not change his guardians, he did not want the teens to feel as forced as he was, especially since they were barely going to get to know each other.

"If it's fine with you, I would like to accompany my friends. Later I'll call someone to pick me up." Quatre told them politely, mostly speaking to Tsuna.

"You heard him dame-Tsuna, let's go." Reborn smirked as they all got into the limo that was there to pick them up.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Gundam Wing. Both works belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 3

Inside the limo, the occupants felt the stifling atmosphere, most of them were uncomfortable. Finally someone spoke, Duo spoke the question that was on all the teens' minds, "Why?"

The answer to the teen's question would determine how the family life was going to be. There was another bit of silence as the adults tried to piece everything together. "In the simplest terms, you guys, except for Chang, were kidnapped from us by someone we had trusted. We tried to search for you but there were no actual leads, all of them were false trails." Tsuna answered his son.

Gokudera looked down at his hands, hiding the pained expression that he felt. "I apologize again, Tsuna. I didn't think my wife would be the traitor." Gokudera had matured a bit from his teen years. He stopped calling Tsuna the Tenth after there was an incident that nearly got Tsuna killed by him doing the same thing. He still had great respect for him, as well as being one of his closest friends. After the kidnapping of the children, the Vongola all grew closer, even the Varia were not as bad though the rivalry was still there.

Trowa was shocked to hear that his mother was the reason that they all suffered through their hardships. He was sure that none of them regretted what happened to them, since it was through those hardships that they were who they are now. He was also sure that the rest of the pilots, like he was, were thinking how different their lives were.

"Hayato." Tsuna addressed the distraught man. "It's not your fault. None of us imagined that this would happen. Kyoya would have acted out in advance if there was even a slim chance of doubt within any of us." The silence that followed that statement was another moment of discomfort.

Chrome wanted to know more about her son. "Where were you guys? Did someone take care of you? Were you treated right?" She asked frantically.

None of the teens felt it was right to worry her more about what actually happened in their lives. They did not feel it was right to tell them that they were the gundam pilots that were involved in the war. "We moved around a lot in the colonies, and we finally met each other when we came to earth." Duo replied to his mother, not telling her a lie, but not saying the full truth either.

Before any other conversation started, Heero's phone rang. They all got a nervous look, and no one had checked who was calling. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Hibari asked his son.

"Did anyone tell her?" Heero asked his companions. All gave a negative response, which led to more tension within the group.

"A girlfriend?" Reborn asked with a smirk on his face. Heero's phone had stopped ringing. As soon as it stopped, Duo's phone started ringing.

Xanxus got annoyed at the noise and took it away from Duo. He flipped the phone open and put it on speaker.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Gundam Wing. Both works belong to their respective owners.

Important Note: I am at a crossroads on the parings for both of the crossover stories. I do not like using OC's unless absolutely necessary, and romance is not going to be a big part in the fanfics. My question is whether there is going to be yaoi (slash), yuri (fem-slash) or hetero pairings. I plan to do both versions, but the votes for either of those will be about which is the main story while the other would be the alternative. Both of them will be similar to one another with the exception of some scenes and scenarios. Thank you for your reading. (PMs are accepted as well.)

Chapter 4

Relena had just finished getting out of another meeting. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was curl up with the boys and enjoy a relaxing evening watching movies. This made her walk with a jump on her step, she remembered that today was one of the few days that all the boys were going to be together. She quickly went to get Dorothy so that they would both go home to see the boys. The two arrived at the house only to be told that the boys had left for Italy, and that Lady Une knew what it was about. The servants of the house did not want to get involved with what they knew was going to be a huge dispute.

Relena was fuming by the time she saw Lady Une. She was upset that the boys had the audacity to leave without saying anything, she just hoped that it was life-threatening or they had better start praying that she would not find them.

"What's wrong?" Une asked the girls in front of her. She had a good idea what they were here for, but she would rather avoid confusion.

"Why are the boys in Italy?" Relena asked, her voice as calm as possible.

Dorothy had long decided to just watch this argument and not participate. She was just going to wait until she got all the information and help Relena get in touch with the boys again.

"Due to some circumstances," Lady Une started, "the boy's have found their parents and guardians, Quatre being the exception. Their parents wanted them right away, they were apparently kidnapped when they were young. There are files of them being charged as missing." Une made a hand gesture to show the documents on her desk. "Quatre decided to accompany them, to make sure that they are going to be alright. They should be in Italy by now."

Relena and Dorothy were surprised at the news, but they grew anxious. "I'm going to see them." Relena said, her mind made up.

"You can't." Une spoke strictly. "You still have a meeting tomorrow and you won't be free until the weekend. The boys could use the time to adjust to their new lives and you could bring them a present." Une said with a smile. "The are now able to be Preventers in case of emergencies. I'm sure that they would love it."

Relena and Dorothy smiled, and quickly had ideas forming in their heads over what they were going to do as punishment for not telling them. They told Lady Une their thanks and left to go back home. On the way, she picked up the phone and called them. First she tried Heero's cell, she frowned when she no response. If the boys were going to play this way, she was prepared to call them all in order and to get Dorothy to start calling too. She quickly dialed Duo's phone and was surprised that he actually picked up.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Gundam Wing. Both works belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 5

"Shut up trash." Xanxus yelled at the caller. "Can't you tell that they don't want to speak to you."

"Who the hell are you and where are the boys?" Relena replied angrily.

"I'm their uncle and they don't want to talk to you trash, so don't call again." With that statement, Xanxus took out his gun and shot the phone. The reaction to this was instant. The boys moved to have better access to their hidden weapons, making sure that the movement did not catch any of the adults' attention. The adults were tensed and ready for any other movement, except for Lussuria and Xanxus. Lussuria just put his face in his hands and groaned at his boss's lack of tact, while Xanxus just calmly put his gun back in place.

"Xanxus! Did you have to do that?" Tsuna yelled, the stress of the situation had made his patience snap. He saw the way the boys were now weary of them, and they had yet to make it back to the Vongola home.

"You shot my phone!" Duo yelled.

"Sorry Duo, I'll get you a new one." Tsuna told his son as he went back to glaring at the smug Xanxus.

Quatre sensed that there was no harm meant to them, so he quickly took out his phone and sent a text message to Relena to not call them until they contacted her. He added that they were all safe and that he had sensed no hostility towards them. Duo saw what Quatre was doing and nodded his head in thanks. "She is our friend, just so you know." Duo told the others. "She just happens to be a bit overprotective of us, so we had to leave without her knowing."

"Why didn't you answer the phone?" Chrome asked curiously.

"We really did not want to listen to her yell at us for not telling her." Heero informed them. Hibari tensed and felt a strong urge to protect his son, he did not like that someone else would yell at him.

"So what's with the guns?" Duo asked casually.

"What's with your reactions?" Xanxus countered.

"We have just finished a war, a lot of fighting was going on and guns were used." Duo replied.

"You just said it, we have to protect with something and I got used to the gun." Xanxus caually lied. For once, Tsuna was glad that he could do that without looking like he was lying. So long as the mafia history did not get out yet, he was saved. Now he just had to worry about Reborn, it seemed he had taken an unhealthy interest with his son's friends. He shuddered at the memory of his teen years, even now he is still scared of his tutor.

Another phone rang, this time it was Tsuna's. "Hello?" Tsuna answered his phone. "Tsuna!" Lambo yelled. "Guess what? The circus that I wanted to go are coming here to where we are. Maybe we could take the kiddies." Tsuna was half paying attention to Lambo, the other half was watching the boys' reaction to the news. They paled when the circus was mentioned and looked quite nervous. The reaction was similar to their friend calling them. They nervously checked their phone, those that still had it, to see if there were any messages.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna directed his question to the teens.

Lambo kept on talking about how excited he was, ignoring the fact that circus was here. The circus had already arrived to Italy, they were going to set up about an hour from the Vongola mansion, but apparently they changed location to being thirty minutes away. What Tsuna and the rest of the adults did not know was that Trowa had decided to stay with the rest of the gundam pilots while the circus was in Italy due to a guilt trip of them not spending enough time as a group.

"No, nothing at all." Trowa replied to the question, but he paled when he heard the next part.

"I invited them to give a performance for the welcoming party, everybody else agreed that it would be a great idea." Lambo said excitedly. "Though they said that the clown that usually is part of the knife throwing act is not there, but we could alway volunteer Gokudera."

Gokudera was trading insults with Lambo after the statement was made. The teens bursted out laughing, even Trowa chuckled a bit. "Guess it runs in the family." Quatre quietly whispered, only intending for the pilots to hear though the rest of the limo's occupants heard and were confused.

"Alright Lambo, we'll be there in a bit. Make sure you don't do anything else impulsive and try to keep the fighting to a minimum." Tsuna ordered Lambo before he ended the call. "Guess one surprise is ruined." Tsuna commented to the boys. "Sorry if you don't like the circus."

"Oh no, that's not it." Duo told his father. "Trowa loves the circus, especially the lions that they have, and they just love him. Don't they Trowa?" Duo said smirking at the teen.

"Just remember who promised to keep an eye on me." Trowa replied to the taunt, leaving Duo and the rest of the pilots cursing their luck. Cathy was protective of who she considered her little brother and she made the pilots promise to watch over him and inform her if anything went wrong. The fact that they had yet to speak to Cathy after Trowa had called her and told her he thought she should know was proof of them avoiding her. Trowa gave a silent prayer for his newly discovered father, he doubted Cathy would let him off the hood so easily as she would the rest of the teens.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hitman Reborn or Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 6

Truth was, when they all arrived at the Vongola mansion, no one could have been happier than Tsuna. He was very thankful that nothing else was revealed and that bloodshed was next to nothing. Reborn had taken interest in the boys, but that was eventually going to happen, or so Tsuna told himself. The mansion was in one piece, though the circus had somehow already found their way there. Tsuna would have bet that calling the circus was already planned but that this was just Lambo's excuse to bring them. The boys were acting a bit twitchy, but they were in a new environment and from what the teens told them, they had seen war very close to them. They did not want to go into details, and Tsuna respected that, all the parents were ready for whenever their child would feel the need to speak. Chang and Quatre were very close to getting adopted by the Varia, so Tsuna would have to watch for that. Chang's sarcastic comments and his interaction with Duo being filled with plenty of banter was enough to appeal to Xanxus, as well as his knowledge of being a swordsman having impressed Squalo. Quatre's ability to settle the conflict without any bloodshed and his finesse with dealing with the other teens had appealed to Lussuria. Lussuria now wanted to have Quatre has the child he never got the chance to have. He had even tried to get Quatre to call him Mama Luss and that he would teach Quatre everything he knew. Tsuna shuddered at the thought.

Tsuna had observed the teens and knew that they were not ordinary teenagers. The group already had some sort of structure, which was odd because they looked like they didn't have much in common. His intuition was telling him something was off, but that they were not in danger.

To start off with the teens, Hibari's kid, Heero seemed quite cold to an outsider, but he could see that it was different from Hibari's cold aloof state. Heero's interaction with the other teens fueled his intuition into thinking that it had something to do with his sociability. His intuition was telling him that Heero did not know how to react what was considered normal in society. Though he could easily see Hibari in his son, especially when it came to protectiveness. He was protective of the group as easily as Hibari was protective of Namimori, which ended up transferring to the rest of the Vongola guardians over several years of forced bonding. Tsuna still had the mental scars of those years. Heero's reaction to the gun was quite interesting, he moved quickly to get something from behind and shifted his form to offer some sort of protection to the one closest to him, his son. Tsuna was fairly sure that he had a weapon of some kind, he thought all of them had something on them considering that their expression was not that of fear, but of hardened experience.

His son was quite interesting and sadly he was sort of reminded of Mukuro. His son had a mask of cheerfulness on his face, which would have fooled most people, fortunately that did not include anyone that was in the car. His son was quite upset over the thought of his situation, luckily most of that was cleared in the limo, after a few screaming courtesy of Xanxus and Squalo to get them to understand how much the Vongola family had searched for them. Duo's mood now consisted mostly of curiosity and weariness, he did not trust them yet, but he had called him and Chome not by their names but as dad and mom. His son seemed to have a mischievous streak and loved to rile up the other teens just to see their change of expressions.

Tsuna was completely surprised by Gokudera's kid, Trowa, he was expecting the teen to act a lot like his father when he was the same age, which was hyper in expressing his emotions. Instead, Trowa was a calm individual and was always observing, it unnerved Tsuna. He was reminded of G and the time that he pretended to be Gokudera. Tsuna did not know where he got his attitude from because his mother was not like that. He was curious about how the circus had affected his mood.

I-pin's nephew, Chang, was definitely something though I-pin and Chrome had somehow gotten Chang's respect and his intuition was telling him that it's something hard to do, though that probably had to do with the argument that they had with the rest of the adult males in the limo except for Lussuria, Reborn, and himself which were quite content to just watch the show. Chang apparently has experience in fighting with the sword and appeared quite dedicated to it, which caught Squalo's attention. Squalo thought that he would be a good student to have, he had missed having a pupil to "teach" since Yamamoto was not always around to fight with him. Tsuna thought he missed the torture that he considered teaching, but that was only his opinion and that of I-pin's as well. Which was the cause of one of the arguments, I-pin and Fon were going to teach Chang their fighting style and did not want him to go the Varia because they would be worried about his mental health, not that the Vongola guardians were any better.

The last member of the strange crew was Quatre, who had yet to tell them his last name. He was a bit more opened than the rest of the teens and was quite polite. He also made one's guard relax, which was why Tsuna considered him deadly. He also was very good at keeping the arguments down between the teens. He could see that there was more to the blond than what he was willing to show. The blond won Lussuria's love when he calmed the argument between the males and females of the limo without any bloodshed. His reaction to the mansion that was next to theirs was quite strange. The mansion was being prepared for movement since this morning and had looked like they were close to finishing getting everything ready. It was a mansion from the Winner family, and it made him wonder if the teen had any connection to them. Another thing that bugged him was the phone call, he was sure that he had heard that voice somewhere but he couldn't remember from where, his intuition was telling him it was from someone important, but his memory was failing him.

They climbed out of the limo and Gokudera was dragged to where the circus performers were. Earlier in the limo, the teens, especially Trowa, were trying to convince Gokudera that it would be a bad thing to be a volunteer for being thrown knives at, this had the opposite effect. Gokudera was now convinced that he has to volunteer to make his son have a better image of him, he wanted his son to be proud of him. After Gokudera was dragged off, Duo started to pray for his safe return from the "terrifying knife-wielding lioness." Tsuna wanted to check his son's sanity but decided that now would not be the time, instead he opted to take the boys to a small tour of the mansion while the rest of the party was being finished. He made sure to steer them away from cries of "extreme" and laughs of "kufufu's" that were heard. However one scream did catch his attention. "The lions are loose." Tsuna was now the one praying that it was not like his time at the zoo, Reborn had better not be responsible for this.

The teens looked towards the direction where the cries were coming from. "There here for you Tro" Duo said happily. "Someone's in trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Hitman Reborn or Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 7

The lion stalked towards the group in a calm manner, his eyes never leaving Trowa's figure. Tsuna thought the teens were in danger and placed himself in between them. The lion's care taker came in running after the lion and was surprised at the sudden change in him. "Sorry about the lion." He apoligized. "I don't know what got into them, I just got the other one to Cathy, the knife thrower, she's good with the lions. Unfortunately the lions seem to miss their previous tamer, they just don't listen to me."

The young tamer looked exasperated, Tsuna decided to take pity on the man. "It's okay, why don't we take the lion back to, Cathy, was it? I think Hayato's already over there."

"Oh you mean the man with silver hair? He's already strapped in waiting for the show to start." The tamer answered back excited.

The teens shared a look. "Let's get over there quick. Come on dear." Trowa said, his last remark was towards the lion that was hesitant to let Trowa leave his sight. Trowa walked toward the tamer, the rest of the group following. Tsuna made sure to keep an eye on the lion that was walking next to Trowa. The tamer was confused that the young teen was better handling the lion than he was. Duo made sure not to make any comment on the situation clearly remembering the last time that he did that and got angry lions running after him. Any comments would have to wait until they were far away from the lions, none of the pilots trusted the cages they were kept in after that event. Though because of the same event, Quatre decided that he would try to convince the circus owner to let him buy the circus lions, he hoped that with the latest escape it would be enough to convince the circus owner that the lions followed Trowa and Cathy only, though mostly Trowa.

When they arrived to where Cathy was, they saw that Gokudera was already strapped to the wheel. They also saw Cathy and Bel arguing over who was going to be the one throwing knives at Gokudera. Tsuna was strangely surprised to see that Cathy was winning, though she did have a lion and lioness backing her up behind her while Bel was not allowed to bring out his box weapon while the guests were here. The lion tamer waved towards the knife-wielding girl. "Miss Cathy I brought the last guests and the lion back.!"

Cathy turned to look at him, but ignored him in favor of seeing the teens. She quickly rushed towards them, the lions at her heels, ignoring the argument she was having with Bel. Gokudera thought that they group was in danger and tried to help them, but forgot that he was tied down, and the straps were very hard to get out of. "Trowa!" Cathy screamed with joy as she hugged her brother tightly. Trowa, used to the death hugs, returned it back, but with less force.

The three lions were sitting down waiting for the sibling reunion to calm down before they attacked their trainer for leaving them. He could have at least brought them and the female trainer (Cathy) along, they were pretty sure that the blond one (Quatre) was already trying to arrange it. The lions did not like the new tamer they got and were quite contend to show their dislike for him.

Tsuna was confused, he did not know how Trowa knew the circus lady, let alone the lions. He thought back to what the new tamer said, maybe Trowa was the previous tamer. The comments that the teen made would make sense if that was the case, as well as the two of them knowing each other and the lion listening to Trowa.

Reborn was sitting on one of the seats prepared for the show. "Is that another girlfriend?" He asked.

Trowa blushed lightly. "No, she's my adoptive sister."

This caused Gokudera to start spouting comments, not really making any sense. Cathy spun towards him angrily. "What's it to you?"

"Cathy," Trowa called his sister. "That's my father."

Catherine got a grin on her face. "Is that so." Cathy did not know what the full situation was, but she did not want to let her brother be cast off again, though she did not know that they were not really abandoned. Cathy decided to give Gokudera a warning of her own. She got her knives out and aimed at the strapped Gokudera. Duo started a silent prayer, which caused Tsuna, Chrome, and Yamamoto to worry about the fate of their friend. "Extreme" Ryohei yelled as Cathy threw a knife close to Gokudera's right eye, barely missing hitting his skin. "I don't want Trowa to be sad." She said, as she threw another knife, this time to Gokudera's side of his face. "You better," another knife thrown, "not abandon him again." This time the knife was thrown towards his side. "Or else." She ended by throwing all of her remaining knives at once, landing very close to Gokudera, but not enough to break skin or tear cloth though close enough that he was able to feel the coldness of the knives. One of the knives landed very close to his private parts, the warning being very clear.

To Gokudera's credit, he did not flinch once during the show. "I never abandoned him, and I won't let what happened to him happen again." He promised Cathy. "Thank you for caring about him."

Cathy gave her nod of acknowledgement and went over towards him to untie him and retrieve her knives.

"If boss and Lussuria are getting new kids, the Prince wants her as the daughter she never had." Bel said laughing and he made his way towards Cathy to grab her in a hug.

"Absolutely not!" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled in unison.

"Bel-sempai, I don't think you could take care of a child, even if she's already grown up." Fran decided to comment.

All of this made the teens, which now included Cathy, very confused over what was going on. They really could not ignore it, because most of them knew that that was not normal adult behavior. They also could not follow what was going on because of lack of information. The decided to just put everything they observed to memory in hopes of being able to make sense of things.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Hitman Reborn or Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 8

The party and introductions were interesting, damage was kept to a minimal, at least according to their normal destruction which meant that a lot of furniture sill needed to be replaced and some injuries needed to be tended to. The only real highlight of the part would have been the teens total disbelief that Fon looked in his twenties when he should have looked a lot older. The teens were now weary of all arcobalenos and were not told about the curse that they are under, which the adults doubted they would have believed. The party ended and it was time for Quatre and Cathy to go home, though the Vongola family were not sure if that was a good idea, especially the Varia.

"Why don't you stay here with us?" Lussuria cooed at Quatre who was feeling very sleepy and tired. "You don't look like you could travel and I doubt it would be safe to go out at this time by yourselves."

"Shi, shi, shi," Bel laughed. "The princess will stay here where her daddy can take care of her." Bel had decided that Cathy would now be called princess since he thought of himself as her father and he was a prince. It didn't help that Cathy was also an orphan and that Bel was extremely stubborn.

"I'm afraid that I have people waiting for us to get home." Quatre told them, he pulled Cathy closer to him in order to get her farther from Bel. "I texted them the address and will be here to pick us up by the gates shortly. Thank you all for this evening." He said politely. "See you guys tomorrow." He told his friends. They bid their friends/brother farewell with a hug and dashed out of the house with the lions behind them, not wanting to get stuck in the house with the two insane people claiming to be their new parents.

The rest of the teens were shown their rooms, which were conveniently next to each other, and told where to find their respective parents/guardians if they needed something. They fell into a light sleep, their guns and other weapons they sneaked in were near them within quick reach. They did not completely trust the place they were staying, which led them to sleep like that and not even their own exhaustion from the stress and trip would allow them to sleep heavier.

They woke up early and met in the hallway dressed for the day. "So," Duo talked to the group, "how about we go and catch up with Quatre and Cathy and see what this town's about?" The group weighed their decisions and decided to go with the idea, not entirely used to the fact that they now have parents. "Great! Let's just go tell them first before we leave so they won't panic. Let's meet downstairs by the door."

They came to the front door shortly after, all but Wufei were traumatized. "What the hell happened to you?" He questioned.

"You know the one thing that I never had to worry about before was the idea of catching my parents having sex with each other. I'm afraid that the image will stay stuck in my head." Duo said, the other two just nodded their heads their eyes wide and their mind stuck on the images they saw.

Wufei started to laugh hysterically, "feel my pain. You should have just left a note like I did."

"Let's just go." Trowa and Heero spoke in unison, they definitely were not going to be able to see their fathers the same way again.

"Wait!" Duo said suddenly turning towards Heero. "You know what sex is?"

Heero growled "I'm going to kill you." The stress making him angrier than usual and proceeded to chase his long haired friend, clearly wishing he could take out his gun and start shooting after him but knew he couldn't do it because they were not supposed to have weapons. The remaining two pilots followed after the two and shut the door on the way out. They calmly waited outside the main gate for Quatre and Cathy to arrive while the other two continued their chase.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Gundam Wing or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective owners.

Note: This chapter is dedicated to Ani, who keeps reviewing and giving me wonderful ideas to work with. Thank you for your reviews and sorry for bugging you a lot.

Chapter 9

Quatre drove up to the main gate in a van which he had bought to look like an average resident and not the multibillionaire that he was. He wanted to stay as low-key as possible, though he doubted it would stay secret for long, especially considering the night fiasco that happened. Quatre and Cathy stopped the car in front of Trowa, Cathy got out and had Wufei sit in the front while she would seat with Trowa in the back. "What happened?" Quatre asked as he looked at Trowa's shocked face. "And why is Heero chasing Duo?"

Wufei looked at the blond and calmly told him, "You're better off not knowing." He then turned to yell at the other two teens. "Get inside the car or are you going to stay there?" This statement got the other two teens to stop the chase and quickly scramble to the van, both did not want to see their parents right away after the awkwardness that they felt.

"So," Duo stated as he scooted to have as much space between him and Heero as possible, not sure if his friend was still in a killing mood. "How was your night?"

The innocent question got Quatre and Cathy to groan. "Somebody tried to break into the house, but they didn't make it far. The Maganacs and the lions were feeling particularly vicious last night so we didn't get to see who attacked or why."

"Well that sucks." Duo said plainly, all of the ex-pilots were clearly used to something like that happening. It wasn't the first time that one of them had a failed kidnapping or assassination attempt after them, and they were pretty sure that it wouldn't be the last. "Let's have fun and get rid of traumatizing moments that happened in our lives. We'll just be regular kids out shopping and hanging out."

"Regular kids with the Maganacs looking out for them." Cathy supplied as she knew that the group was following them at a distance to make sure that they weren't harmed.

"Did anyone see anything odd with how our family is?" Heero asked, as he switched the conversation to more serious matters.

"You mean how most of them see Duo's dad as a leader?" Trowa gave his observation. "I noticed that as chaotic as the family is, they would look look at Xanxus and Duo's dad as their leaders to see if what they were doing is right."

"How about how it looked they were hiding something?" Wufei spoke. "They were avoiding something that is obviously a part of what they regularly do. They stumbled a lot on their speech, like they had to remind themselves what they can't say."

"I think its the family business." Duo spoke. "I never got a solid answer as to what they do, but Reborn spoke something about later taking over the family business. Dad seemed to get upset that Reborn mentioned it. He said something along the lines of it being too early to know yet."

"At least you aren't in danger from your relatives. My space heart doesn't feel any ill intent coming from them. They were generally glad to have you with them." Quatre spoke, careful to watch the road for everything. "Let's just have fun for a bit, from what I heard and feel from you guys, you must have had a bad experience right now."

A few hours later, the teens were having fun in the town. They went shopping to see what was in town and what things they could buy to feel a bit more comfortable. The teen's parents and guardians were quite worried. "What do you mean they left without protection?" They yelled at the guards that were in charge of the bases's security. Tsuna was very upset, a rare sight to see.

"Well, sir, they left quite upset." The nervous guard spoke. "I think they might have walked in on you guys in the morning which was why they left the note."

"It doesn't matter." Tsuna yelled loudly. "They left without protection when we have an enemy mafia family that is willing to attack them. I'm surprised that their friends are still okay. Why do you think I wanted them to stay the night. Do we even have any information as to who Quatre is?"

At that moment Xanxus walked in. "Not at all." He said his anger at that was shown in his voice. "The tracking device we placed on his was apparently not working, so we have no clue where he lives." The fact was that none of the Varia were happy that they could not track the identity of the blond teen.

"What are we waiting for?" Reborn asked. "We can't sit still while they could be attacked any minute. I haven't gotten the chance to torture, I mean teach the new generation yet." Tsuna let the torture comment slide in favor of getting to his son as fast as possible. They quickly gathered all the Vongola guardians and the upper Varia to track the teens. Tsuna felt that something was going to happen to them and that they would need the extra people.

Back with the teens, they noticed that someone was following them and that it was not the Maganacs. They got into a formation where they would best Cathy, the most vulnerable of the group, as casually as possible in order to avoid suspicion. They had their weapons within reach and were waiting for any hostile moves. Their moment came when the crowd they were in seemed to disappear. Their opponents moved quickly towards them, not even hiding their weapons believing them to be naive kids with no actual experience. "So you're the Vongola brats our spy told us about." The leader said as he eyed the teens. "I wonder what your parents would do in order to get you back in one piece." The leader would have continued had it not been for two forces that they had not counted on. The first was the most obvious, the Vongola came early. "You're to late Vongola. If you don't want them hurt you better do what we say." The leader said. Their weapons were trained on the Vongola and on the teens.

The second thing they did not count on was the Maganacs. The only thing that the enemy felt was the sharp blows knocking them out from behind. "You won't harm Master Quatre and his friends." Rashid said as he took out the leader.

"What the hell are the Vongola?" The teens were questioning, while the Vongola were asking "Who was Quatre?"


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Hitman Reborn or Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective owners.

Note: Thank you for the reviews, and again, sorry for the headache or trouble I might have caused with the confusion ani.

Chapter 10

Just before any questions could be asked, two blurs of long blonde hair ended up barreling into the closest teenage boys, those being Duo and Wufei. "Run and hide." One of the blondes spoke.

Hours before this event occurred, in the night, Dorothy and Relena could not take the waiting. Relena was upset after the phone call ended with the phone being shot and Quatre's message of them being okay did not ease her nerves. The both of them couldn't leave without any protection and they came up with an idea. Just because Relena believes in no violence, does not mean that she is above using sleeping drugs to get what she wants. They were going to use a sleeping drug on Noin, Zechs, Treize, and Une, and have them act as guards for when they boarded the plane, even if they are going to be unconscious. It just so happened that Mariemaia, Marie for short, thought her father and adopted mother needed a vacation. The three of them set forth and put a sleeping drug on the tea that they always drink in the evening while they are discussing amongst themselves. They did not suspect anything and soon lost consciousness while they were in discussion.

Just as the three entered the room with the their unwilling guards, Lady Une's parents came in to the room arriving from their home in Italy. Instead of getting after them and ruining their plan, the adults listened and even helped them get on the plane with the four Preventer agents. "We'll get to spend some more time with our granddaughter that way. Plus, this would be a good lesson for Luce to learn, always be on guard." Was their reply to the situation.

As it was when the four of them awoke, they were already in Italy and checked in a hotel that was near the boys' homes. They were not happy at all.

"What do you mean we're in Italy?" Luce Une shrieked. "Mother, Father, when did you get here?"

"Oh honey, we came just when these lovely ladies were going to drag you to the plane. We thought they needed help with the four of you, so we offered our assistance. I love our grandchild, when are you going to give us more?" Une's dad said, which caused her to blush a nice shade of scarlet.

"Oh sweetie, did you know, when you're asleep you look for you lover to cling to and don't let him go. That's so cute." Her mother squealed, this time Une and Treize were blushing.

"Mother! Father!" Une cried. "You're embarrassing me."

"Don't you have a meeting about this time?" Zechs said towards his sister feeling very irritated.

"I cancelled it and said that I had some family issues that needed to be dealt with first. They agree and said that family is important and if it does not get resolved quickly, they'll send me the information and we'll have a video conferencing instead." Relena replied politely yet firmly.

"The meeting!" Une cried in remembrance. "Couldn't you guys wait until the weekend to see the boys?" She roared.

"Gotta go!" With that quick goodbye, Relena and Dorothy took off into town at the quickest speed they were able to, which was quite fast after they insisted to train with the boys for self-defense.

A few seconds of stunned shock passed between the Preventers before they were able to react again. "Mom, Dad, could you look after Marie for me? We'll be right back after we retrieve those two girls." With that the four of them went off chasing after the girls.

"Have fun sweetie!" The parents chorused after their daughter. Not a lot of people would believe that they were the head of the Vindice, but they probably had a better time believing that their daughter was the heir. Now if only they could get more grandchildren so that they could spoil them.

This is the scene where we left off. Relena and Dorothy were glad they found the boys, but they were trying to warn them of the danger of four pissed off Preventers after them.

"You!" Xanxus screamed pointing at Relena. "You're the annoying girl that wouldn't stop calling."

"You!" Relena said with equal ferocity, momentarily forgetting about the approaching danger. "You're that trigger happy violent uncle."

Their eyes met and one could almost see the lighting sparks that were shot between them. Dorothy being her war happy self, happily announced "Round two, start."

"You're an annoying piece of trash that doesn't know when to quit. You're a piece of scum, and the boys are too good for you." Xanxus started the fight.

"You're an egotistical maniac who loves violence. I'll be surprised if anyone would even want to be with you, let alone be a lover. Those that do would have to be of questionable sanity and be masochistic as well." Relena quickly replied. The statement had caused the Vongola guardians to eye the Varia and nod their agreement to the question.

"And your a piece of filth that has others cleaning up after your mess and can't take care of yourself."

"Wait!" Tsuna screamed. "You're Relena Peacecraft! What are you doing here?" The others' eyes held recognition at the name as they turned to look at the girl fighting with Xanxus.

"I don't care who she is." Xanxus screamed. "She's an annoying b-"

"Everyone, freeze." He was interrupted by the appearance of the four Preventers which were not dressed in the Preventer uniform.

"Now, who are you?" Tsuna said tiredly. He was sick of these interruptions and he wanted answers, starting with how the boys knew Relena Peacecraft.

"Preventers, and your messing with my prey." Une screamed. She took a moment to calm herself. "I mean charges, your messing with my charges who have a lot to answer to."

"You aren't the only one." Tsuna muttered. "Why don't we all go to a more private location and talk this out. I'm sure that we wouldn't want innocent civilians to be involved, now would we?" Tsuna said with a caring smile the most people would not assume belong to a mafia boss.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Hitman Reborn or Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective owners.

Note: Thank you for the reviews and sorry for taking so long.

Chapter 11

The private place turned out to be an abandoned park that was rarely used. The paranoia of both groups turned out to be too much as neither of the groups wanted to be over heard. The walk to the park provided everyone a chance to silently think of how to explain things without revealing the boys to be the gundam pilots or to reveal the involvement in the mafia. The boys had to form a protective circle around the girls, just in case the four preventers would change their mind and take their revenge. "So Une-y darling, where's the adorable monster that you call a daughter? She seems to be missing in this group." Duo casually asked when the group had finally made it to the park. The question would hopefully ease the tension with the two groups and take Une's mind off of torturing Relena and Dorothy.

"She's with my parents. They took a shining to her, and would hopefully not corrupt her more than you five did by the time we get back. Now then, I think introductions are in order." Une spoke with seriousness and a commanding voice. "My name is Luce Une, I am the Head of the Preventers." It was going to be tricky dealing with the others, so instead she opted with saying, "these are my operatives, you'll have to forgive me because I want to keep their identities as anonymous as possible. We were not planning to go on a trip, but it would seem that Relena was very worried about her friends and she had to make sure that they were alright with their family." Une refrained from sending another glare at said girl and hoped that the adults would not start to asks things which she refused to answer.

Tsuna, seeing that this conversation needed to be dealt with a certain way, decided that he would be the one speaking for the rest of his family. He didn't want Une to get the wrong impression of them, or the right one and misunderstand them, and take away the kids that they spent a long time looking for. "That's quite all right. I understand that some things need to be kept private, and I also understand Ms. Peacecraft concern over her friends. I did not even know that our boys knew someone like her. I'm afraid that we haven't had a lot of room to talk about our more private lives and our pasts. We were trying to make them feel more at home here." Tsuna finished the sentence with a sincere smile that would make most people swoon, Relena and Dorothy resisted to let out a squeal.

Duo and Quatre were the ones in charge of their public speaking. Duo started out, "We met each other during the war. We didn't always stay together and chose to roam around in order not to get caught with what was going on." Duo chose to use his words well in order to hide exactly what they didn't wan to get caught with during the war.

Quatre then spoke next, figuring that he was going to have to explain the Maganacs. "When I was younger I met the Maganacs, and after a while the group turned to be very protective of me." He then gestured to the Maganacs that had protected them from the enemy attack. The teens decided not to mention the Vongola until after they were alone with their parents. "I'm afraid that they have also taken a shine to the rest of my friends after what we went through with the dangers of the war."

After the repeated mention of the war, the conversation started to get more tense. All groups were stuck in a conversation where if the wrong words were chosen, then a disaster could occur. The Vongola could not go into specifics; they didn't feel the need to be arrested at that time because they were a mafia family. They wished to express the dangers of what had occurred earlier to their children, but they preferred to do so in their own home, with less chance of someone from law enforcement listening in on them. Tsuna had a feeling that the training that he hope to avoid was going to happen quite soon. The preventers couldn't go into much detail without putting the boys in a tight position. They had yet to come up with a way of getting the boys emancipated and into the jobs they were so used to. And the teens were curious of what was happening, but preferred to find out about it in private, with their own research if necessary. If they deemed anything important that needed to be told to preventers, they would probably e-mail the information on a problem that they could not handle themselves. Quatre had yet to speak his last name, and wasn't planning to anytime soon. He wanted the other boys to have a safe haven to turn to without having to worry about their parents finding them. Any tracking device that they had on them was already detected and ready to be destroyed the moment that it was needed.

After a few moments of silence, Duo decided to take action once again. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired after all the excitement of this morning. I'm pretty sure that these lovely ladies are just as tired as I am. Why don't we call it a day and meet with each other again after everyone gets some rest?" Duo put his arms around Relena and Dorothy as he spoke and finished the question with a large catty smile. He looked at the adults around him. The hidden messages were clear, to the preventers and Maganacs, the message of calling them if there was a reason to, and to the vongola it was the message that they would have a long talk about what happened earlier without any outside family interference.

Tsuna agreed to the demand. "That sounds good. I'm sure it's been a tiring morning for all of you. We'll go back home and if you guys are up to it, we might come back and visit your friends here on the city. We might also do some shopping for clothes and other things while we're at it." The last part was mumbled as he wondered what the teens might need to buy in order to feel a bit more at ease.

"Agreed. The ride here was a bit long, and I do have a daughter to look for. You guys have Dorothy's and Relena's numbers so that you could make plans for this evening or for tomorrow." Une spoke in a clipped voice. She didn't like the plan, but she knew that it couldn't get any better without compromising things.


End file.
